The Sartre's Get a Dog!
by Dark-Light-Devil-Alice08
Summary: Little Rose comes back home to her loving family... But with a dog! What will Papa Albert say about this? AU Trauma Team


**_Here's a little oneshot for Trauma Team! I think I'll do a series for the Sartre's... Maybe. But I got this idea from seeing my energetic dogs. Yeah...weird. Anyway, Trauma Team and all of its characters belong to Atlus!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Sartre's Get a Dog<strong>_

It was just an average day in the Sartre household. Albert was researching the latest diseases on his computer, Erhard was busy studying, while Rosalia… Wait, where _is_ little Rose?

"Erhard, have you seen Rose?" A man in his forties asked a fourteen year old boy; it was Albert.

"No." He muttered. Whenever Erhard was studying, he would get into a nasty mood when someone interrupts him. "Why?"

"I haven't heard from her since noon." He mumbled, looking to the clock. It was 3:26 P.M. now.

"Do you know where she might have gone to?" Erhard asked, eyes not straying from his textbook.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking you." Albert teasingly smiled. Erhard sighed, closing his book shut.

"I'll go find her, dad." Erhard smiled softly.

"Thanks Erhard. I'll be in the lab if you need me." Albert grinned, walking out of the room. Erhard grabbed a small coat and his house keys. He figured that Rosalia would be in the backyard.

"Rosalia! Rosalia! Are you here?" He called out. No response. "Well, she can't be far… She's not allowed to leave the house…" Erhard mumbled to himself. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and… panting? Could it be Rose? "Rosalia!" He called out once more, running to the front yard. "There you are." He smiled.

"Hi brother!" She smiled.

"Are you alright? I heard panting-" Erhard started, cut off by someone, no something, jumped him. "What is this?" He yelled, obviously not seeing the _dog_ on him.

"Can we keep him? Oh please, oh please, oh please!" The little eight year old girl begged. She even used her cute little 'puppy eyes'. It was his only weakness; his little sister's puppy eyes, that is.

"Rosalia, he might belong to another family." Erhard softly scolded, trying his best not to make her cry. "See? He has a collar."

"It's a boy? But I thought it was a girl…" Rosalia mumbled.

"Of course it's a boy. You can tell by…"Erhard stopped himself from explaining _that_ to a little eight year old. "Never mind."

"Tell me!" She begged.

"No. Anyway, we need to find its owner." He looked over to the dog. "At glance, it looks like Great Dane…Possibly two or three years old." He mumbled.

"It's adorable, right!" Rosalia grinned. "And it's super strong! It carried me all the way over here!"

"Whoa wait, it _carried_ you?" Erhard asked. "_And_ you went to the city? By yourself?"

"Yep! I saw him sleeping on the street, and woke it up. It licked my face and followed me." Rosalia petted the dog. Before she could even touch the dog, Erhard took her hand.

"Rosalia. Get in the bath, _now_." He growled.

"Why?" She pouted.

"That _thing_ might have fleas. So go take a bath while I go get dad." He ordered.

"Fine…" Rosalia sighed, walking back in the house. Erhard sighed.

"Dad!" He yelled out. In a minute, Albert came dashing out to see what his adoptive son wants.

"What Erhard?" Albert was practically out of breath.

"Rosalia came back…" He sighed, and then pointed to the dog. "And brought a dog."

"_What!_" He roared.

"Rosalia came back…" Erhard repeated.

"No, I heard what you said. I just…can't believe it! Where did she find it?" He asked.

"She said she found him in the street. She also said it carried her all the way over here." He mumbled.

"Well… we should try to find the dog's owner." Albert sighed.

"Dad…" Erhard mumbled.

"Yes son?" He raised a brow at him.

"I want this dog too…" Erhard knelt down and petted the dog lovingly.

"WHAT." Albert roared. "Erhard! It might have fleas!"

"Oh right…" Erhard blushed slightly from embarrassment. He immediately took his hand off the Great Dane. The Great Dane barked and trotted over to Albert. Just like Rosalia, it gave one Albert the cutest puppy eyes in the world. Albert was captivated. This dog was truly adorable. Albert sighed heavily.

"Fine. We'll keep the dog if no one claims it." Albert finally gave in. Erhard smiled. And when they told Rosalia, after she got out of the shower, she was ecstatic.

So for the next two weeks, the Sartres carefully took care of the dog; while handing out flyers and stuck up 'Found Dog' posters. No one claimed the dog yet. The Sartre children were delighted. So, like promised, Albert took in the dog. They named their new addition to their family 'Oliver'. This new addition was perfect for the Sartre family.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I actually got help on which dog I should use in this oneshot. Some of them said a Pug... even though I said a 'big, strong dog'...<em>**

**_But oh well._**

**_Question!: What was the first type of dog you remember getting? Or if you didn't have a dog, what one would you like to get?_****_ Leave a review with your answer! (For me, my first dog was a poodle, I believe. We named her 'Gigi', but Gigi died when I was little... But I have a miniature schanuzer and a west highland terrier poodle now!)_**

**_I hope you enjoyed this cute little oneshot!_**


End file.
